godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megaguirus (MLP)
Megaguirus (メガギラス, Megagirasu) is a giant mutated Meganula Queen kaiju who first appeared in the 2000 Millennium Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. She is a member of Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. She and her Mutant faction members and King Ghidorah's Alien faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and she became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Millennium ''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' The strongest of the Meganula species will pupate into a giant Meganulon Queen. Rather than be on the offensive like her smaller kin, this giant version of the ancient insect will remain stationary. She relies on the smaller, drone Meganula to steal enough energy to power the creature for her metamorphosis. During the Meganula attack on Equestria, the giant Meganulon Queen made base in Winsome Falls. The mammoth insect stayed at the bottom of the water, hidden, as her brood attacked above the surface. The smaller Meganula performed well, locating and attacking Godzilla. Sapping energy from an almost limitless source, the Meganula fled with the energy they stole. Depositing it into their queen, the smaller insects gave their life to power the queen of the hive. Rather than transform into a giant Meganula, though, something else occurred. The husk of the beast was discarded as a new creature was born. Gone were her pincer mouth, replaced with a jagged series of teeth. By using Godzilla as the source, the smaller Meganula gave birth to a mutated version of their species. A flying killer who now threatened all of Equestria. Rose tinted eyes peered into the black depths of the blanketing waters of Winsome Falls. A maw, laced with dagger teeth, roared into the seas. Roped muscles struggled their bulbous weight from the shedded exoskeleton shell. The birth of a new Kaiju was to lay against the frailty of pony's mind. Wide eyes watched as the surface of the glossy river exploded. Rising from the showering droplets of rain the mammoth queen, Megaguirus, showed herself. Immediately the insect god began her destructive rampage. Flapping her leathery wings at blinding speeds, the monster dashed through the place. Mountains crumbled and trees crashed. The wake of death widened against the raven wings of the bug. After leveling what reviled her statue, the creature left and traveled to Canterlot. Days passed before the inevitable war of Megaguirus and Godzilla waged. The aerial combatant threatened the ground-based reptile with defeat on several occasions. The incredible speed and energy draining tail, wearied on the King's defenses. Quick strikes and hurling plasma energy, toppled the Equestria nemesis like a ton of bricks. Only through sheer luck of catching the insect's stinger in his toothy jaw, did Godzilla regain the upper hand. Time flashed by, as he tore away the syringe like appendage. Agony raced through the creature's form, temporally stunning the monster in mortal defect. Taking advantage of the break, the dorsal plated Godzilla fired his ember flame. The blaze engulfed the queen in a wall of fire. Characterless eyes gazed unfazed before finally the flaming carcass of Megaguirus crashed into the earth, signaling the end of an ancient killer. Gallery Megaguirus (1).jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Queen Meganulon.png|Megaguirus as a giant Meganulon Queen Megaguirus (2000).png|Megaguirus in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju